


Vassal this, vassal that...

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Honestly, does he really understand?





	Vassal this, vassal that...

It's the annual trip to the island of choclatiers, with all keen hands on deck eagerly awaiting for the land to appear in view. Djeeta is not an exception, her mind already full of ideas and her heart fluttering with the thought of preparing that one special chocolate. This year, she WILL make that dense man know how she feels. She sighs to herself. Just her luck to be in love with one Lord of Flames. Vassal this, vassal that. Stupid.  
  
Many of the crew's ladies disembark, chatting animatedly and dropping coy hints about their recipients, or just making appreciation gifts for the season. The gents peer at them cautiously, with some enterprising members opening up betting pools.   
  
Djeeta sees all these, making notes about her crew even as half her mind wanders off to one man. She doesn't think she's always felt this way but they came into sharp focus with that underworld crisis with Aglovale. Does Percival really understand he can trust her? Surely he won't misunderstand if she gives him chocolate she handmade lovingly? For a very smart, handsome, talented man, Percival is a dunce, she has to concede.   
  
Getting the chocolate is an easy hustle with many willing and able hands. The kitchen facilities, however, are a different story. An unprecedented amount of enthusiasts have decided to try their ability at chocolate making, and there just isn't enough space in even the Grandcypher's kitchen. Djeeta has to work the logistics of the ovens, as the time to make her own slowly but surely slips past her hands. Luckily, being the captain of such a famed crew does come with some favours, and she pulls them now to get everyone their desired Valentine's. The various representatives she talks to chuckle some at her use of said favours, but nevertheless, heartily praise her for her love for her crew. Djeeta's ears burn after the umpteenth compliment, insisting it to be no big deal. It's her job, her obligation.   
  
By the time everyone gets shuttled off, Djeeta is left with only the night before to prepare. She'd hoped for a day leeway, but what's done is done. She takes a well deserved nap, and sneaks out to the kitchen once everyone is asleep. She mutters a variety of prayers and well wishes over the chocolate, hoping the sprites' blessings haven't faded. Djeeta's movements are careful and deliberate, making sure she makes minimal noise. The motions are soothing to her, a comfortable routine in a world where primal beasts may rain destruction at the drop of a hat. She lays out the chocolates for the rest of the crew, leaving the one for Percival to last, the one that needs most of her attention.   
  
If only she could write everything onto the confectionery, but she'll have to make do. Captaining a crew needs diligence and a healthy dose of luck, and so she calls on that luck now. Several stirs of love, sprinkled with kisses, flavoured with pining sighs and decorated with blushes. Add increased heart rate for flavour. She watches the product bake in the oven, exhaustion seeping into her bones. It would be nice to get a day off, even just half a day off, after all her work, if she could allow herself to be selfish. 

Deep breaths, Djeeta. Everyone will be coming back to the ship over the next few days, she'll have some space.

When the chocolate is cooling before her, all of her thoughts flood through Djeeta's mind, and she writes the simplest message she can on it. Strawberries for toppings! A plain red box to protect the precious gift, wrapped in red-gold paper and a small pink bow for the corner to finish.

She's finally ready.

The time for tip toeing is over. Djeeta is the captain of the best crew in the skies, she can do something as easy as gifting the man she loves handmade chocolate! ... honestly, she would much rather be out there defeating primal beasts. Preparing herself for more words and less action isn't really her style, but what has to be done, will be done.

As the rest of the ship awakens, people begin swarming Djeeta to hand over their gifts. Festivals and special occasions always make her take stock of just how many people are actually part of the crew, and it never stops surprising her.

"Hey, don't you think you're crowding around too much?" A voice cuts into the hubbub.

The speaker doesn't wait for the voices to die down, promptly shuttling Djeeta away to her room.

"P-Percival?!" she gapes, as she's put back down.

"I saw you making chocolates late into the night. Don't need to thank me, I'm just making sure my vassal won't collapse from exerting herself."

Djeeta huffs. There it is again. She grabs _the_ box of chocolate, and shoves it into his chest. "Wh-"

"I'm in love with you, Percival. I want you to see me more than _just_ a vassal."

... is that too direct?

The shade of red Percival has on his face blends in really well with his hair and outfit. He coughs, trying and failing to mask the obvious embarrassment. "I... I had been wondering how to broach the subject, but I see my vassal is always one step ahead of me."

 _That_ word makes Djeeta annoyed before she processes the rest of it. "Percival...?"

He gently takes the box and puts it down on the nearest surface, before grasping Djeeta's hands. "Djeeta. I too cherish you deeply, as... as more than a vassal."

She blushes, laughing despite herself. "You could've just said 'I love you too', you know."

"... yes, I could have," he smiles wryly.

Burying herself into Percival's chest, she mumbles, "I'll take that rest now. Stay with me?"

Percival proceeds to tuck her into bed, climbing in beside her. "Goodnight, Djeeta," he whispers, kissing her forehead as she drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy choco day, and good luck in guild war! Done for the GBF Valentine's 2019, a gift for @IgniaK~


End file.
